


Valentine

by Shadow_Wolfhawk



Series: Slice of After-Life one-shot series [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfhawk
Summary: Brought over from my Tumblr page;  One-shot for my “Slice of After-Life” series.  William attempts to cheer Grelle up after she gets dumped on Valentine’s Day.





	Valentine

**_VALENTINE_ (Grelliam Fic) by Shadow Wolfhawk**  
**Fandom: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**  
**Pairing: Grelliam (Grelle Sutcliff/William T. Spears)**

Her pen dragged, slowly across the report in front of her. Perhaps it was because of how disheartened she felt, that it seemed to move slower than usual. The rest of the office had noticed the change in her mood over the last few days and those at the desks around her could see the tears she was trying to hide, not to mention the bruising. She attempted to keep them covered, but wiping away her tears only removed more and more of her make-up. Many were curious, few knew, and even fewer still tried to cheer her up to no avail.

  
Being dumped on Valentine’s day was harsh… even if your boyfriend was an abusive jerk.

  
From his desk, William T. Spears watched the crimson reaper through his office window. Two nights ago, Grelle had come home to the apartment he shared with her, her faced smeared with tear-soaked make-up and sporting a bruise under her left eye. Two hours and a box of tissues later, he had gotten her calmed down enough to tell him what had happened. The next morning, a junior reaper had been brought before the Council with a broken nose and a split lip for disciplinary action on the charge of assaulting a superior. Unfortunately, it had done nothing to brighten Grelle’s spirits.

  
Something had to be done to fix that. Not only was it affecting her work, but his as well. He would never admit it aloud but seeing Grelle Sutcliff genuinely heartbroken and in tears was greatly distracting to him. One might even say that it hurt him. She always brought so much life to the gloomy, mundane Dispatch with her exuberant personality that when she was hurting, it was felt all over the department. As much as she annoyed and aggravated him in the past decades with her constant flirtations, her flamboyant attitude did put him in a good mood. Not that anyone could tell via his usual stoic expression.

  
With a sigh, he put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. What could he do? _‘Think, Spears – you’ve known her for nearly one hundred years and she’s been your flat mate since September. There has to be something.’_

  
His eyes wandered, absently over his desk and landed on the single photograph in the room. A half-smile ghosted across his face as he looked at it. Taken the previous October, it was a rare photo of him actually happy.

  
Grelle, along with William’s personal secretary, had planned a surprise birthday celebration for him. How they had managed to keep it hidden from him, he still did not know. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, yet when he had gotten home from work that evening, there they stood at the dining room table on which sat a small cake, a handful of gifts. Even the cat and the hare were wearing tiny party hats as they played in the ribbons and confetti sprinkled on the table.

  
The photo captured him being hugged from either side while the three reapers laughed at the animals trying to filch his slice of cake.

  
William quickly glanced at the desktop day calendar Grelle had given him. That would do it! His sharp mind working quickly, he went to the door and stepped out into the bullpen.

  
“Grelle Sutcliff,” he called, casually, schooling his features to his usually stern expression. Grelle – along with several curious reapers – looked up at him. He raised his hand and motioned her to come with him. “With me, please.”

  
When she was half-way to his office, he stepped back inside and waited. A moment later, she entered. “Yes, William?” No flinging herself at him. No pressing against him, inappropriately. No embarrassingly cute pet names or suggestive words for all the department to hear. She was almost as solemn as him. That had to stop right now.

  
“Close the door and have a seat.” She did as directed and awaited his lecture. “Sutcliff, why haven’t I received any of your reports, yet?”

 

“I’ll get them finished, Will,” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes as she wiped away another tear. “I’m just a little distracted.”

  
William leaned back against his desk, arms folded over his chest. “He’s not worth your tears, Grelle.” She finally looked up at him. “A man like that doesn’t deserve anyone’s consideration – especially yours.”

  
Grelle shook her head, dropping her face so it was hidden by the wild, ruby tresses. “That’s not it, Will. I’m mad at myself… f-for clinging to h-him. E-eve-even though he – he…” She dissolved into tears, burying her face in her hands.

  
William clenched his jaw. It was taking all of his self-restraint to not reach out and hold her until her tears had passed. With a sigh, he knelt before her and gently pulled her hands down. Keeping his face calm and neutral, he said, “Why don’t you go home, Grelle.” She looked at him, surprised. “Your shift is nearly over anyway. Go home and clean yourself up – you’re an absolute mess. Just try to relax and we can talk when I get home, if you wish. For now, I want you to calm down.”

  
“B-but what about my reports?”

  
He was actually letting her go home early? While she still had a pile of paperwork to do? “They’ll be waiting for you when you come in day-after-tomorrow.” Of course…

  
“The day after tomorrow?”

  
“Your request for time off was approved. Use it to collect yourself. I need you at your best – which you are decidedly not at the moment.” She nodded and took a calming breath. William helped her to stand and chanced a brief, but reassuring kiss to the side of her brow. “Go home, Grelle. I’ll see you when I get there.” He looked, quickly over her shoulder to make sure no one saw.

  
She pressed herself against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Will.”

  
“Go on,” he murmured, gently nudging his forehead against hers.

  
She stepped back with a sniff, brushing away her tears. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. As she went back to her desk to gather her things, William shared a look with his secretary before asking her in.

  
“Is she alright?” was the young woman’s first question.

  
“She will be. I need your help with something. Quickly, before she leaves – can you make plans with Grelle that will keep her out of the apartment tomorrow?”

  
“I can try. What’s going on?”

  
“Just go – I’ll explain in a moment.”

  
She went back out to her desk as Grelle walked by. “Hey, Grelle, wait a second.”

  
The redhead stopped and looked at the younger brunette. “What is it, Vera?”

  
“You heading out?”

  
“Will’s letting me go home early.”

  
“You going to be okay?”

 

“Maybe. We’ll see what a soak in a hot bath does.”

  
She did not sound too convincing. “The boss said that your day off got approved. Any plans?” Grelle shook her head. “I was going to go out and get pampered tomorrow – you want to join me? It’ll be a girl’s day out – my treat.”

  
Grelle seemed to perk up a bit – a good sign. “what did you have in mind?”

  
“Hmm – a trip to the hairstylist, getting a manicure, maybe a facial, do a little shopping… What do you say, honey?”

  
The redhead thought it over for a minute. Her last manicure did get ruined and a facial sounded heavenly… “Alight. Sounds like fun.”

  
“Great!” The brunette was looking forward to the impromptu outing, now. “I’ll pick you up in the morning, okay? You go home and take it easy.”

  
“Thank you, dear.”

  
The ladies hugged before Grelle left. The younger went back into William’s office, closing the door behind her. Hands on her hips, she faced her boss.

  
“Alright, Spears,” she said in a tone that only she would dare address him with, “what are you up to?”

  
“I have a plan to cheer Grelle up – ”

  
“You gonna propose?”

  
He glared at her from his seat. “Don’t start.”

  
“It would help,” she shrugged.

  
“Veronica.” His fatherly tone made her smile.

  
“Only teasing, Uncle Will. Sort of.” She sat down across from him. “So, what’s this big plan of yours?”

  
“I want to make tomorrow special for Grelle. From the sounds of the plans you two just made, it seems to be off to a good start.” He adjusted his glasses and lowered his voice. “I doubt that I can get a reservation at her favorite restaurant on such short notice, but I can put together a dinner for the two of us at home.”

  
Vera fought to control her glee. “Aww… that’s so sweet. She would love that.”

“Hopefully. I know she’s still rather raw after what that bastard did to her – I’m hoping this will help.”

  
“I’m sure it will,” she said, standing and walking around to give him a small hug from behind. She rested her cheek against his temple. “You know that you’re everything to her, right? This would mean the world to her.” He sighed and gave a small nod. She kissed his crown and straightened up again. “Anything else you need me for?”

  
“Actually, there is. I need your help with one last thing, but it will wait until our shift ends.”

 

  
~ * ~

 

  
Grelle’s mood was certainly improved the next day. A long soak in a hot bath with scented oils had calmed her nerves. And sobbing her heart out to William over a cup of hot cocoa as she snuggled against him on the couch had done wonders to lighten her spirits. Waking up with his arms wrapped around her on said couch the next morning did not hurt either. She had lain there a bit longer, savoring the feeling and imagining that, for a moment, he actually returned her love. She stole a kiss from the corner of his mouth before rising and getting ready for her day out with Vera. William was awake and pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen by the time she emerged from her bedroom.

  
Her long hair was loosely braided and draped over her left shoulder. She was clad in an off-the-shoulders black blouse, with red silk at the collar and cuffs; a flowing red skirt that stopped half-way down her shins; and a pair of red, heeled open-toe sandals. Cute, was the word William would have used to describe her look that morning. Not overly glamorous, like she normally liked to be, but just simple and plain cute. No doubt that would change by the time she got back from this outing.

  
“You seem to be more yourself this morning, Sutcliff,” he said as she joined him.

  
“I’m feeling a bit better today,” she told him, getting a cup of coffee for herself. “Thank you again for listen to me last night, Will. It really did help.”

  
“I’m glad. You know you can always come to me any time you need to talk, Grelle. I may not be the best at offering advice, but at least I can listen while you vent.”

  
“Sometimes, that’s all a woman needs – for her man to just sit and listen.” She kissed his cheek. “Yes, I know - you’re not my man.” She giggled. “So, what are you up to today?”

  
“A few appointments and errands. Nothing exciting.”

  
“You can always join me and Vera. I like the idea of you getting a manicure and facial, getting your hair done up all nice…”

  
“I’ll pass, thank you.”

  
Grelle chuckled. “I don’t know – I think you might like it.” He hid a soft growl as a chime sounded on her phone. She went to retrieve it from the coffee table in the living room. “Vera’s outside. Sure you don’t want to join us?”

  
“Tell Vera I said ‘hello’. I’ll see you when you get back.”

  
“Have a good day, darling,” she said, grabbing her keys and purse and blowing him a kiss as she walked out the door.

  
William shook his head. Now he could get to work…

  
He set to cleaning the apartment before heading to London to buy ingredients for dinner.

 

  
~ * ~

 

  
Grelle was met by the most wonderful aroma when she stepped into the apartment that evening. William was a far better cook than she and tonight’s meal smelled delicious.

  
William looked up from the center island in the kitchen and saw her standing near the door way, several shopping bags in tow. He smiled at her, before looking back at the salads he was preparing.

  
“You seem like you had a good day,” he said, finishing them up and wiping his hands on the towel draped over his shoulder.

  
“It was wonderful, Will. Wait until you see everything I bought. There are even a few gifts for the babies.”

  
William hid a grimace at her calling their pets their ‘babies’. Oh well… It was her day; he could give her that for one day at least.

  
“I hope you didn’t go too overboard - they have enough toys as it is.”

  
“Oh, but I just couldn’t help myself!”

  
He sighed and set the towel on the counter top. “Well, there’s still a few minutes before dinner is ready. Why don’t you go put those in your room and come back out here?”

  
“Alight, darling,” she said, her shark-like teeth showing in a grin that he hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever.

  
When she returned, William motioned her to the living room, where he produced a large, red, box tied with red ribbon. She could not hide her shock as he handed it to her. She barely noticed him sitting beside her on the couch as she gently opened it and covered a gasp at the silken, red garment within.

  
“W-Will… this – this is gorgeous.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

  
“I confess that I’m clueless when it comes to buying a gown, so I enlisted Vera’s knowledge on that front.” She turned suddenly and took his face between her hands and, for a moment, William was afraid she would let her passionate side get carried away. But she only placed a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Why – uh… why don’t you go try it on? I’m rather anxious to see how it looks.”

  
Grelle nodded. “And I found the perfect pair of shoes today that will go wonderfully with it! Oh, thank you so much, Will darling!” She hugged him before darting off to her room.

  
William swiftly moved to his own room to clean up for dinner, before returning to set the table and lay out their meal. He turned on the phonograph to play her favorite selection, as Grelle came in to find the lights low and him finishing the lighting of the candles on the table.

  
“Will…” A candle-lit dinner for two? Was he serious? She looked him over. He was dressed as he normally would have been for work, but in place of his usual gray vest, he wore a vest of a gorgeous shade of purple and the red silk cravat she had given him at Christmas. He looked so handsome – even more so than normal, if that was even possible.

  
William placed the spent match in the dish beside the candle holder and approached her. “I know you didn’t get the Valentine’s that you deserve, and with today being your birthday, I thought I would make things a little extra special. I know we’re not romantically involved, but there’s no reason why we can’t share such a special occasion like this. We are friends and partners, after all.”

  
“Oh, Will…” He took her smile to mean that she was alright with this turn of events and pulled her chair out for her at the table.

  
Grelle had a fondness for Italian food and William had gone all out with a full course dinner. They started with a simple salad before moving on to a delectable wedding soup. Normally, Grelle would have been satisfied with a plate of store-bought spaghetti and a jar of sauce, but William had gone through the trouble of making the pasta himself and stewing it in a homemade marinara and serving it alongside a lightly breaded veal cutlet. She was not sure if it was the setting or the perfectly paired wine that was making her feel warm all over, but it did not matter in the slightest. William was being the perfect gentleman, tonight – and for tonight, at least, he was all hers.

  
They talked lightly over their meal, Grelle telling him about her day with Vera and begging him for the hundredth or so time to teach her to cook like this. After dinner, they shared another glass of wine, before William got up to check on the dessert he had baking in the oven. Allowing it to cool on the counter, he then returned to Grelle and helped her up from her seat. Guiding her to the space between the dining and living areas, he held her close as the phonograph switched over to a light, soothing melody. Grelle’s smile never wavered as he let her drape her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, holding her gently as they swayed softly with the music.

  
She lay her head against his shoulder, breathing his scent with a soft sigh. “This night has been perfect, Will,” she said, softly. “Thank you, so much.”

  
He placed a soft kiss on her brow. “You know I care about you, Grelle. I know I have to be harsh with you at times, but I hope you remember that.” She nodded. “Good.” He kissed her forehead again. “Are you ready for dessert?”

  
“Is it you?”

  
He could not help his chuckle. “Grelle.”

  
“Worth a shot.” She kissed his jaw and they went back to the table, where Will served the two personal sized cakes he had made – a mixture of Grelle’s two favorites, red velvet marbled with a dark chocolate, and a homemade vanilla ice cream on the side.

  
Later, the two sat on the couch, sipping coffee and listening to the rain outside. William had discarded his jacket and sat back against the corner of the sofa, his right arm resting across the back. Grelle was snuggled against his side, her heels lying somewhere under the coffee table. She had let her hair down and had the crocheted throw around her shoulders. Neither could remember speaking another word to each other that night until retiring to the rooms.

  
The department found Grelle back to her old self the following day, with the minor exception that all of her backed-up paperwork was completed and turned in before the end of the day.

 

 

_**I think I’ll just end it here. That turned out a little more romantic than I had initially started out to make it. Oh, well… This may end up being a chapter in my main fic – we’ll see. ^_^** _


End file.
